Star of Hope
by Fanny Taka
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Ikki no hubiese podido proteger a Shun cuando Pandora se lo quiso llevar? ¿Sería el mismo que conocemos o cambiaría por vivir el inframundo desde muy pequeño? ¿Qué sería de Ikki? ¿Habría otro Caballero de Andrómeda? ¿El lazo entre Shun e Ikki terminaría completamente roto, o no? Leve AU, Dark!Shun y un poco de drama.


**Disclaimer: **Los Caballeros de Zodiaco pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.

* * *

**Summary: **¿Qué pasaría si Ikki no hubiese podido proteger a Shun cuando Pandora se lo quiso llevar? ¿Sería el mismo que conocemos o cambiaría por vivir el inframundo desde muy pequeño? ¿Qué sería de Ikki? ¿Habría otro Caballero de Andrómeda? ¿El lazo entre Shun e Ikki terminaría completamente roto, o no? Leve AU, Dark!Shun y un poco de drama.

* * *

**Star of Hope.**

**Prólogo.**

Era una noche en la que solamente se veía en cielo totalmente obscuro, no había ni una alma que se encaminaba por aquella penumbra... al menos no una consciente debido a que Ikki se encontraba en el suelo sosteniendo con una mano la manta de su hermanito menor, Shun, él estaba profundamente dormido y en todo ese tiempo sólo se despertó cuando Ikki lo botó al suelo, lloró irremediablemente. En frente del pequeño infante y del niño se localizaba una chiquilla con el pelo púrpura, que era muy largo, con un vestido blanco rasgado de las puntas; esa niña poseía una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro porque logró lo que se propuso, lentamente se acercó al bebé posteriormente extendió una de sus manos, dado que la otra sostenía un manta con un alma dentro de ella, y... tocó el rostro durmiente de Shun.

El bebé al sentir la mano de la niña, que se llamaba Pandora, abrió sus ojos mostrando un tono verde que hizo sonreír a la chiquilla. Quitó cuidadosamente a Shun de la manta que sostenía Ikki luego se dio media vuelta —sin borrar su sonrisa— y se marchó... o al menos eso intentó ya que el de cabello azul se despertó instantáneamente al no sentir el peso de su hermanito.

—Suéltalo... bruja —dijo Ikki luchando por mantenerse en pie, el golpe que le proporcionó Pandora lo dejó muy debilitado pero eso no impediría que rescatara a su única familia—. No... me lo arrebates —apenas hablaba con un hilo de voz; jadeaba bastante.

La hermana de Hades rió divertida dándose media vuelta— Ikki, dile adiós a Shun —pronunció provocando que el antes mencionado se enojara, lo demostró haciendo puño sus manos con fuerza— para siempre —completó mirándolo a los ojos. Magenta contra azul, diversión versus desesperación... bien en contra del mal—. Hasta la próxima vez, Ikki —sus ojos brillaron en tonalidad púrpura, segundos después el hermano biológico del bebé se desmayó—, fue sencillo —ahora sí se marchó la chiquilla super contenta de lograr su cometido; le sonrió a Shun quien dormitaba otra vez.

El último pensamiento de Ikki fue _Te recuperaré, Shun, te lo prometo... hermano menor._

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

En el inframundo Pandora veía al bebé descansar en su cuna, la que ella sacó de una tienda que estaba cerrada en el mundo de los vivos, el nene se oteaba tan tranquilo que le producía una gran calma; ella se hallaba parada enfrente de su nuevo hermanito, el que protegería costase lo que costase, nadie la separaría de Shun, _de su Shun_.

—En diez años el sello de Athena se romperá y tú, pequeño, serás el amo de todos los espectros; juntos ¡dominaremos al mundo! —exclamó la niña despertando en el proceso al infante.

Él al ojearla tan contenta subió sus manitas y aplaudió con el mismo sentimiento, sus ojos eran tan puros y llenos de inocencia que nadie pensaría que en un futuro él se convertiría en Hades, que intentaría destruir todo a su paso... pero, bueno... para que ese suceso ocurra aún falta una década completa; de pronto su barriguita sonó dándole entender a su hermana mayor que tiene hambre, Shun al ser tan pequeño atinó a llorar corroborando lo que su pancita informó.

—Tranquilo —Pandora lo tomó en sus manos y meneó de izquierda a derecha paulatinamente, en unos minutos el chiquillo de cabellera verde paró de sollozar—. Bien, ahora buscaré su comidita —lo elevó al estilo del Rey León juntando sus narices en el camino. Shun rió—... ah que el bebé tiene hambre~ —el pequeño volvió a aplaudir divertido— Eres tan tierno, Shun —sonrió su hermana depositando al nene en su cuna—; volveré pronto.

El bebé se paró en la cuna y miró como la niña se iba.

Y ese fue el inicio de la nueva vida para el ex hermano menor de Ikki.

* * *

**Comentarios: **Desde que vi el capítulo donde aparece Pandora de niña, Ikki de pequeño y Chibi Shun no me pude evitar plantear ese WI? (_Qué pasaría si... ?_) Y por eso he creado este fic. Mou~ ya sé el prólogo es muuuy aburrido pero por algo es un prólogo ¡aseguro que los demás capítulos serán más que interesantes! Ara, ara~ sin más dilación... ¡Sayonara~!


End file.
